


Руководство по сохранению и поддержанию межличностных отношений для мизантропов

by Voroncka



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voroncka/pseuds/Voroncka
Summary: Шаг Первый: Заведите друга.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Kudos: 3





	Руководство по сохранению и поддержанию межличностных отношений для мизантропов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Misanthrope's Guide to the Care and Maintenance of Interpersonal Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303151) by [TimConwaysElephantStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimConwaysElephantStory/pseuds/TimConwaysElephantStory). 



> Я совершенно очарована. Эта работа маленькая, но такая живая. Жизненная. Она должна была добраться до русскоязычного фандома.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Ссылка на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9816435

**Шаг Первый:** Заведите друга.

 **Шаг Второй:** Вместе раскройте старое дело, а затем, неловко попрощавшись, покиньте город. Незамедлительно.

 **Шаг Третий:** Через несколько недель начните недоумевать: если работа над делом не вынуждает людей проводить время вместе, как им удается поддерживать отношения? Продолжайте мучиться этим вопросом еще несколько месяцев. Ни в коем случае ничего не предпринимайте.

 **Шаг Четвертый:** Спустя полгода после Шага Второго задумайтесь о звонке другу и откопайте номер. Не звоните.

 **Шаг Пятый:** Решите, что писать обдуманное сообщение проще, чем звонить и импровизировать. Дойдите до «Миллер», прежде чем счесть смс идиотизмом.

 **Шаг Шестой:** Подумайте об имейле. Испугайтесь белого листа и сохраните пустой черновик.

 **Шаг Седьмой:** Осознайте, что с вашего отъезда прошёл почти год, и задайтесь вопросом: возможно ли ещё возобновить общение без ужасающего чувства неловкости? Осторожно поинтересовавшись у дочери, получите в качестве ответа смущенный взгляд.

 **Шаг Восьмой:** Потеряйте телефон и испытайте облегчение.

 **Шаг Девятый:** Признайте: хоть вы и ненавидите город, из которого уехали, там осталось что-то, по чему вы скучаете. Совсем немного. Возможно, без вашего на то разрешения, это место сумело стать чем-то, напоминающим _дом_ , а единственное преимущество переезда — рядом ваша дочь. Успокойте себя: этого достаточно, чтобы закрыть глаза на все остальное.

 **Шаг Десятый:** Позвольте недовольству новой жизнью накапливаться. Ничего с этим не делайте.

 **Шаг Одиннадцатый:** Заметьте на коллеге отвратительную оранжевую куртку и испытайте нехарактерное для себя чувство тоски. Не удивляйтесь, когда обнаружите, что не только не завели ни одного друга, но и с трудом можете вспомнить хоть чье-нибудь имя.

 **Шаг Двенадцатый:** Отметьте вторую годовщину отъезда из ~~старого города~~ ~~дома~~ Бродчерча.

 **Шаг Тринадцатый:** Убедитесь, что напряжение между дочерью и бывшей женой делает несчастными вас всех. Посоветуйте им отдохнуть друг от друга. Предложите Дейзи Бродчерч.

 **Шаг Четырнадцатый:** Узнайте, что старое место детектива-инспектора свободно. Продолжайте не верить в судьбу.

 **Шаг Пятнадцатый:** Вернитесь ~~в Бродчерч~~ домой.

 **Шаг Шестнадцатый:** В понедельник, никому ничего не сказав, объявитесь на работе. Получите по плечу _за все_ и стерпите насмешки, когда пригрозите взаимными обвинениями.

 **Шаг Семнадцатый:** Снова раскройте преступление с другом. Наконец-то почувствуйте себя на своем месте.


End file.
